


Fall at the Inn

by Julesmonster



Series: The Rainbow Inn [6]
Category: Bones (TV), House M.D., NCIS, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesmonster/pseuds/Julesmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang returns to the Rainbow Inn for another visit and Justin has brought gifts. 6th in the Rainbow Inn Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall at the Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters. They belong to a lot of very rich and powerful people and I'm not one of them. I just like playing with the boys every once in a while.
> 
> A/N: The sixth story in the Rainbow Inn Universe.

October 2006

Fall weather had dampened more than just the fields surrounding the Rainbow Inn. IT had dampened the spirits of the guests and owners as well. Ryan, laid low by a cold was in bed for most of the weekend. And their guests seemed to share a quiet sense of melancholy brought on by days of cold wet rain.

It rained all day Friday and most of Saturday, but it let finally up on Saturday evening, early enough the Jerry went out to the patio with a few towels and dried off the furniture there. The boys always seemed to wind up out there after dinner when at all possible. With the weather being what it was, they had spent much of their time in their rooms, doing what couples do. So now, they were ready to actually socialize and catch up with their friends, brightening the mood for the entire Inn. As soon as dinner was over, the cigars and cigarettes came out, the bourbon and scotch poured, and the fire crackled merrily.

Brian watched with some disgust as Tony and Jethro seemed to dote on each other all through dinner and now on the patio they were hardly able to stop touching each other. "What the fuck happened to you two?"

"They're happy," Seeley told him. "They've finally told their friends and moved in together."

"So now it's okay to be all lovey-dovey?" Brian asked with some disgust. The entire group looked at Brian, who had Justin in his lap, where he usually was for these gatherings. "What? We live in different fucking states. We never see each other. We're fucking horny. All of you live in the same fucking house and can get your rocks off whenever you want."

"They're in that honeymoon phase," Justin said. "Remember when Michael and Ben got that house together? It was suddenly like they had invented love."

"That was pretty gross," Brian recalled with a grimace. "Mikey kept telling me how they would fuck on the kitchen counter. Like I'd ever want to go there for dinner after that."

Chase laughed. "Are you saying you've never fucked anywhere but bed? Somehow I doubt that."

"We fuck everywhere," Brian said with a shrug. "Doesn't mean I want to hear about or witness others fucking where my food is prepared. Believe me; Zen Ben and Mikey together is not my idea of appetizing."

"Brian has some strange double standards," Justin explained and the others just agreed.

"What about the romantic stuff," Tony asked. "Flowers and poetry and stuff? Don't you ever want to do nice things for Justin just because?"

"I leave the ridiculously romantic shit to Justin," Brian said.

Justin laughed at that. "Christ, you are so full of shit. Shall I tell them how you proposed to me?"

"Wait!" House said with semi-malicious humor. "You proposed? As in marriage?"

"I indulge in the ridiculous once in my life and I'm never allowed to live it down," Brian sighed with dramatic flair.

"Right, once," Justin said.

"Sunshine…." There was a warning in Brian's voice.

Justin just smiled his sunny smile and continued. "My senior prom. I asked Brian to go with me, be he was still in his we-aren't-anything-to-each-other phase."

"I was turning fucking thirty the same fucking day," Brian said defensively. "It was an emotionally volatile time."

"Right," Justin said. "He said he wouldn't be caught dead in a room full of teenager breeders trying to dance. Okay, so I accepted that. I didn't like it, but I accepted that. So I asked my best friend Daphne to go with me."

"Cute girl," Brian said. "I think I like her more than I like you."

"Then go get her," Justin retorted. "She'd drop what's-his-name in a second for you."

"I know," Brian said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"So I take Daphne to the prom," Justin says with a roll of his eyes.

"You can't tell the rest of this story," Brian said. "You don't remember it."

"I remember what Daphne told me," Justin said. "And what you told me when we were trying to get my memories back."

"Fine," Brian said, but he told the others, "Just keep in mind that he really doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about."

"Anyway," Justin said pointedly. "Daphne and I take a break from dancing and are talking when in walks Brian, dressed to kill and wearing a tux with a black shirt and black tie with this fucking sexy white scarf draped around his neck."

"I was pretty fucking hot that night," Brian agreed, though his tone was lacking its usual mischievousness.

"He asks me to dance," Justin said. "And 'Save the Last Dance' comes on. When we hit the floor all the breeder kids back away and leave the floor open for us. So we put on a show. Seriously romantic for a man who says he doesn't believe in the concept."

Brian's face clouded over as he remembered what happened after that dance.

"Brian?" Tony asked. "You okay?"

Brian shook off the images and forced a smile. "Never better."

"No you're not," Chase disagreed. "You've gone pale."

Justin cleared his throat. "After that dance, we left the prom. We made a stop in a men's room along the way and then I walked with Brian down to his jeep in the parking garage."

"We'd just said goodnight and Justin was heading back to finish his date with Daphne," Brian said. "I watched him in the mirror. And that's how I saw…"

"Chris Hobbes, a homophobic jock from my school came at me and hit me with a bat," Justin said calmly. He didn't seem to be nearly as upset by the memory as Brian was, even after all this time. "Brian tried to warn me. And when that didn't work, he stopped Hobbes from getting away and called the ambulance."

Brian kissed the top of Justin's head and stood up. "I'm going for a piss."

As he walked away, not one person in that circle believed that was why Brian left. "He still blames himself. But I survived, and he was forced to admit that he actually cared about me. Not that that solved all of our problems, but it was a start."

The group was silent for a few moments before House cleared his throat. "So, anyone have something funny to say? 'Cause the mood just got really dark."

There were a few chuckles around the fire and soon they were getting back to normal. When Brian returned, everyone was laughing and joking and no one mentioned his strategic retreat. They did notice that he was carrying something with him.

"Oh good!" Justin gushed. "You brought them down."

Brian shrugged. "Figured now was as good a time as any."

"What's in the box?" Jethro asked.

The box was rather large, about three feet by four feet, but only a few inches deep. "Christmas gifts," Justin said as he opened the box and pulled out what was obviously a painting wrapped in garishly tacky Christmas paper. He checked the tag and handed it over to Jethro and Tony.

"You really shouldn't have," Jethro said.

"We didn't…" Tony said as he reluctantly accepted the present.

Justin huffed. "Gifts aren't about what you're going to get in return. And you don't give gifts out of obligation. I'm giving you this because I want to and because I made it for you." He turned to the others with a glare. "And that goes for the rest of you. No trying to politely decline. Accept the fucking present."

Brian laughed loudly at Justin, but the others just nodded and chuckled. Tony and Jethro tore the paper from the painting and gasped. "It's beautiful, Justin."

Jethro turned the painting so the others could see. It was a portrait of the two of them sitting together on the patio, the fire in the pit lighting up their faces as they leaned into each other and their smiling eyes held each other.

"Thank you," Tony said around a lump in his throat. "I… Just thanks."

Justin smiled and nodded. He pulled the second package from the box, read the tag and brought this one over to House and Chase. Chase smiled his thanks, but House looked warily at the thing, as though it was going to bite him. When it became obvious that House wasn't going to help unwrap the painting, Chase did it himself. Both of their eyes lit up and they both burst out laughing.

"I though you'd like that one," Justin said with a cheeky grin.

"What?" Seeley demanded.

House turned the portrait around and at first the picture looked just like any other portrait. They were in the garden at the Inn with spring blooms all around them. But there was a puppy tugging at House's pant leg while Chase deliberately looked the other way at the pretty flowers. House was growling at the puppy and trying to kick it away, and if you looked closer, you could see House's hand groping Chase's ass.

"You're a busy guy there, House," Brian smirked.

"It's absolutely perfect," Chase said with a grin. "I think we should hang it in the living room."

"Fuck the living room," House said. "No one ever comes over but Wilson. This art would be wasted on him. This should go up in my office."

Chase laughed at his lover. "Alright. As long as Cuddy doesn't object."

"She won't look close enough to see me groping you," House predicted. "And she'll get a laugh from seeing me kicking a puppy."

"All right, last one," Justin said as he pulled the final package from the box and brought it over to Zack and Seeley. "I think you'll be less likely to want to put yours up in a public space. Maybe the bedroom."

Intrigued, Seeley tore into the paper and gasped when he saw what was portrayed there. Zack's blush was bright when he realized what Justin had painted.

"Can we see?" Tony asked, his curiosity getting the better of his patience.

Seeley looked to Zack, who shrugged, though his blush got, if possible, even brighter. They turned the canvas to show the others. It was quite beautiful and tasteful, in its own way, but it spoke of a different sort of love between these two. In the painting, Booth was seated with Zack on his lap, they were both bare to the waist, wearing black leather pants. Booth wore black boots, but Zack was barefoot. Zack's head rested on Seeley's shoulder as they both looked directly back at the viewer. But the most compelling and most controversial aspects of the painting were the black leather cuffs linking Zack's arms behind his back and the black leather collar around his neck. The collar was attached to a leash which Seeley held in his right hand.

"It's amazing," Tony said.

Justin was still watching Seeley and Zack nervously. "Do you like it?"

"Tony's right," Seeley said with a smile. "It is amazing. I love it."

Zack looked at his blond friend and gave him a shy smile and said, "It's very… hot." Zack leaned up and whispered something in Seeley's ear and the older man practically growled in response. "Is that a yes?"

"That is definitely a yes," Seeley told his lover before capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Brian smirked. "Now that's the sort of sex I wouldn't mind watching!"

There were groans and chuckles around the fire and even Seeley laughed after he finally broke the kiss.

"Thank you, Justin," Seeley said. The others all chimed in with their thanks again.

"You should be thankful," Brian told them. "What you now hold are Justin Taylor originals. Market price for each of those starts around three grand and the price is going up quickly."

"Wow," Chase said. "I hadn't realized that things were going that well. I mean, I know that show we went to was packed, but… well, the prices weren't listed."

"That's always a sure sign that the prices are very high," Brian told him.

"When did you go to his show?" Tony asked.

"When was that?" House asked Chase. "Three weeks ago? Brian was there, though we didn't get much chance to spend time with either of them."

"I am sorry about that," Justin said. "Those things are awful. There's always someone wanting my attention and the food is gross and the Champaign flat by the time I get any of it."

"It's okay," Chase assured him. "We knew you'd be busy. We just wanted to show our support and see how you were doing. We did that."

"Well, thanks for coming," Justin said with a smile. "Even if it is three weeks late."

"Well if it isn't a fucking love fest," Brian said cheerfully. "Where's my picture, Sunshine?"

"You have plenty of pictures," Justin said, rolling his eyes.

"That's true," Brian agreed. "I even have the very first piece you ever sold."

"Wait, what?" Justin said. "What are you talking about?"

"That show at the GLC," Brian said indifferently. "I bought that drawing you did of me."

Justin smiled and slowly began to laugh. "What did I say? Ridiculously romantic Brian Kinney strikes again."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The night wore on and people started making their way up to their rooms. Tony and Brian were the last two down by the fire and Tony turned to the other man and said, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories before."

"Makes us even," Brian said with a smirk. "I think I recall bringing up some pretty touchy shit last spring."

"Well, we've gotten that straightened out," Tony said with a smile.

"And the shit with the bashing is in the past," Brian said. "I just don't like talking about it."

"Can I ask you something?" Tony said.

"As long as it isn't too heavy," Brian said.

Tony nodded. "I noticed that you look at Seeley sometimes and there's something there… maybe resentment… I don't know."

"It's nothing," Brian said easily. "He just reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago sometimes. But that asshole is long gone so it doesn't matter."

Tony nodded. "Well if that's all it is…. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for what you told me last spring. I didn't get a chance to do that this summer."

"I didn't tell you anything that you didn't already know," Brian said.

"Well, I'm still grateful," Tony told him. "And some of that sickeningly sweet romantic shit that has you so uncomfortable is your fault."

"See there you go," Brian said. "Blaming me for more romantic shit." Brian's lips curled in between his teeth as he tried to keep a straight face. "Good night, Tony. Don't forget to bank that fire. Your boy scout will be very upset if you don't practice safe fire."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

On Sunday, House and Chase went down to the Pocono Motor Speedway and watched a stock car race. Chase was rather bemused by why anyone would want to spend several hours watching cars go around in circles with engines loud enough to damage eardrums. Then there was a wreck not far from where they were sitting and House's gruesome excitement explained it all. Chase sighed and hoped that no one was seriously injured.

It was strange what things Chase was willing to do to spend time with House. They had been to monster truck rallies, to drag races, to a rodeo once… If human stupidity and recklessness was on exhibition, House wanted to be there. Frankly, the whole thing boggled his mind. Why a person as smart and as talented as House was would waste his time on such trivial things seemed mind-boggling. Then again, for a man as smart and talented as House, life must seem very boring and predictable at times and finding a little entertainment in the idiocy of others wasn't the worst hobby a man could have.

And Chase wasn't the only one who put up with his partner's very different interests. Jethro had reluctantly gone with Tony to an antique shop he had read about that specialized in classic movie memorabilia. And the last trip, Jethro had dragged Tony to a woodworking class on cabinetry— _really_ not Tony's thing. Brian and Justin didn't have that problem too often, but there were times when Justin wanted to stop at an art gallery when Brian wanted to shop. Seeley was a big fan of sports, all kinds of sports, while Zack simply did not see the appeal. The younger man went to all of Seeley's hockey games, though. And Seeley had taken Zack to a model airplane show once. Only once, but still… Seeley had also gone to that Sci-Fi convention without _too_ much fuss. So it wasn't so unusual to sacrifice a day to one's partner's interests.

The problem was they never really did anything that Chase wanted to do. Chase was happy to give up a day to House's eccentric interests, but every once in a while, Chase would like to spend an afternoon with House at a football game—soccer here in America—or go to the beach, or even rent a sailboat and spend a weekend exploring the coast.

House was enthusiastic the entire ride back to the Inn and Chase was silent the entire way. They were only a few miles from the Inn when House's enthusiasm petered out and he noticed Chase's pensive mood. "Alright spill it."

Chase shook his head. "It's not important."

"Maybe not," House said. "But your moodiness is bumming me out, so talk."

Chase sighed. "Why don't we ever do any of the things I want to do?"

"We went to that fair you wanted to go to in April," House said.

"Okay," Chase conceded. "We've done one thing I've wanted to do in the last six months. In that same time, we've gone to truck rallies and drag races and a million other things you like to do. And it's not that I don't want to do those things with you, but sometimes it just seems really lopsided. And it makes me think about us and our relationship. Am I just a pushover? Is that why you love me? Because I give in to your whims all the time?"

House was silent as they pulled up the Inn's drive and parked the car. He shut the engine off and finally turned to Chase. "You are a pushover, at least where I'm concerned. Is that why I love you? Of course not. Do I mean to push you around? Of course not. That doesn't mean that I won't subconsciously do it anyway. But if I'm being an ass and taking advantage, call me on it. I don't mind doing some of the things you want to do. Within reason."

"I want to go to the Red Bulls game next weekend," Chase said firmly.

"Red Bulls?" House asked.

"The soccer team out of Newark," Chase said. "The New York Red Bulls. They're part of major league soccer."

"Oh." House looked blankly at Chase. "Soccer? Really?"

"It's not as good as a football game at home, but this will do," Chase said.

House nodded. "Yeah, I could do that."

Chase grinned. He knew House was thinking about the riots at football games that were always on the news. He wasn't going to tell him that those riots just didn't happen in the US. Americans simply don't care enough about soccer to riot. "I'll buy the tickets."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

It was late Sunday night and most of the men had fled to their rooms. Only Justin and Zack remained down in the game room where they were playing some game on the Playstation 3. Justin wasn't all that surprised that Zack was kicking his ass; he rarely had time to play video games. And since moving to New York, he really didn't have access to them either. Soon enough, the game was over and both men sat back and sighed.

"God, I suck at this game," Justin said.

Zack agreed, "Yes. Even Parker, Seeley's son, could beat you without trying."

"I bet Parker and Gus would get along great," Justin mused. "Gus beats me at video games all the time."

"Is Brian's son still living in Canada?" Zack asked.

Justin nodded. "His moms are really trying to make things work up there, but I don't know how well that's really going. Melanie's been studying like mad, but it'll still be at least another year before she can qualify to practice law up there. And Lindsey's job options are limited by the fact that she's got an art history degree. Teach or work in a gallery or museum is pretty much all she can do, none of which pays great. Brian won't say so, but I know he's been sending them money every month so they can get by."

"It must be very difficult for Brian to have his son live so far away," Zack said. "I believe that if Rebecca moved Parker away, Seeley would follow if he possibly could, even if it meant a demotion at work."

"Would you go with him?" Justin found himself asking.

Zack nodded. "I can get a job teaching or researching just about anywhere. I get several offers for positions every month." Zack gave Justin a small grin. "Seeley hates those letters. He is convinced that some day I will choose to take one of those jobs and leave him behind. He does not realize that I do not wish to go anywhere. I do not wish to start over. I love my job at the Jeffersonian. I love our life together. Why would I want to change any of that? He is the _**only**_ reason I would ever consider moving."

"Count yourself lucky that Seeley isn't like Brian," Justin said ruefully. "If I was the one getting job offers, he'd be pushing me out the door, telling me that I should make the most of the opportunities I'm given. That's how I ended up in New York. Fuck, that's how I ended up in LA a few years ago."

"But you came back from LA," Zack said. "And you intend to come back from New York as well, do you not?"

Justin nodded. "I'd move back today, but Brian doesn't think I've given it enough time. He wants me to be a success, and he's convinced I have to be in New York to make that happen. Never mind that I have an agent now who sets up all my shows and I only ever go to the galleries when there's an opening or an interview. I could commute to New York once a month and get everything done that I need to do. I wouldn't be traveling any more than we are now, going back and forth to see each other."

"Have you explained all that to him?" Zack asked.

"He's not convinced," Justin said dryly. "The truth is he's afraid that I'm giving up on the opportunity to meet the perfect man. He thinks he'll never be good enough for me, that he can never love me enough. He doesn't realize that he already loves me more than I could ever imagine being loved and he's the best man I could dream of. He's not perfect, but no one is. And I don't want perfection anyway. All I want is him, however he'll have me."

Both men sighed and Justin stood. "So for now, I'll stay in New York and keep trying to convince him that we're both better off when we're together. Come on. I'm betting Brian and Seeley are both getting impatient for our company."

They went up the stairs together, but Zack stopped Justin just before they reached the second floor. "Do not allow yourself to become discouraged. It is obvious how much he loves you and misses you."

"Thanks Zack," Justin said with a smile and hugged his friend. Zack, unused to such shows of affection gradually wrapped his arms around Justin and hugged him back. Then Justin stepped away with another grin. "Go show Seeley that new trick I taught you."

Zack blushed but hurried up the rest of the stairs and into his and Seeley's room.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Another weekend had come and gone and Ryan stood by the window in his and Jerry's sitting room watching their friends prepare to leave. He had spent much of the weekend in bed with a cold, leaving his partner to care for their guests, but he'd gone down to see them for a few minutes on Saturday. He was so pleased to see that Jethro and Tony had worked out their differences. He worried about the boys.

He was worried about Brian these days. He wasn't sure if he was the only one who had noticed, but that young man had lost weight. Ryan could see it in his face. He didn't know much about Brian's medical background, but he had heard Justin say that Brian had once hidden the fact that he had cancer from all of his friends and family. Justin had found out eventually and forced the man to accept his help, but it had been a difficult time for both of them. Ryan wasn't sure that a little weight loss was a sign of anything as bad as cancer, but there was something going on there. Brian was always very aware of what he ate and when, but he would not starve himself.

Ryan sighed. He loved these boys. They could be his and Jerry's sons…or grandsons in some cases…and even though they had only known them a year, Ryan felt that somehow they were a family. They would all take care of each other. And he knew that if something ever happened to him, they would all be there for Jerry as well.

Shaking his head clear of such melancholy thoughts, Ryan turned his head to see Jerry enter their rooms. "Justin sent me up."

Ryan smiled. "Why?"

"He wanted us to open this together," Jerry said. It was a package like the ones Justin had given to the other couples. Ryan and Jerry sat down on the sofa together and ripped off the wrapping paper. The painting was of the two of them, sitting together on the porch swing. They could have been greeting their guest, saying goodbye, or simply watching the scenery. But the love between the two men and the love they had for this place was clearly evident. "It's beautiful."

"It's love," Ryan said and kissed Jerry's cheek. "You go on down there and thank that boy for me. Tell him we'll find the perfect spot to hang it."

"You feeling alright?" Jerry asked his love. They were both getting on in years and colds had a way of becoming more.

"I'm just fine," Ryan assured him. "Go."

Jerry nodded and stood. Before leaving, he kissed the top of Ryan's head and whispered, "I love you."

Ryan smiled up and said, "I love you too. And it's a good thing. Otherwise why put up with each other for all these years? Go on. Get those boys moving, and then you can hover over me all you want. Oh, and make me a pot of tea."

Jerry smiled one last time and went back down the stairs.

When he came back with the tea tray an hour later, Ryan was still in the same place he'd left him. At first he thought he was sleeping. He set the tea tray down and sat beside his lover. He took his hand and knew… Ryan was gone.

Jerry sat beside Ryan for a long while, just holding his hand and listening to the silence.

**The End for Now**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I really made myself cry on this one. This ending really wasn't my intention, but somehow that's what happened. I cried writing it. I cried editing it. I've cried every time I've read this story. Yeesh. I really really liked Ryan. He was such a sweet old guy in my head. And what is poor Jerry going to do without him? Well, I'll tell you what…read Clinging to Love and you'll get a glimpse, though we won't actually see Jerry again until Summer at the Inn. Thanks for coming along for the ride! Jules


End file.
